


Dance With Me

by shrimplovercat



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Slow Dancing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, please give hornet a hug shes had a long life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimplovercat/pseuds/shrimplovercat
Summary: Their relationship, perhaps not the most straightforward. Especially considering its rocky start. Were they rivals? Were they friends? Certainly more than just two strangers, as they had met many times before. Some encounters much more unpleasant. Though only a fool would not see that they had grown fond of each other, although neither of them would admit it. Its too complicated, they would think.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	Dance With Me

Warm lights flooded the plaza, groups of bugs gathered all around. Loud, happy shouts and laughter can be heard all around, joyous music played. It was a celebration and it seemed like the whole town was there. 

A silhouette can be seen from the rooftops. A figure cloaked in red, she sat watching, far above the crowd. 

Hornet was not one for crowds, she was used to being by herself. Growing up, and living long years in solitude, the bustling kingdom of Pharloom was not for her. The spider preferred to watch and listen from afar, enjoying the music. 

A figured in white jumped up from behind her. "Don't you want to join the festivities?" Lace asked.

Hornet turned, pleasantly surprised to see a friendly face. "Ah, I'm not one for these kinds of gatherings," she replied sheepishly. 

"Of course you wouldn't be," Lace laughed. She sat down beside Hornet. 

Hornet huffed, "I'm just not used to them." Turning away to hide the color rising in her cheeks. 

Lace grinned at her but did not continue to tease.

Their relationship, perhaps not the most straightforward. Especially considering its rocky start. Were they rivals? Were they friends? Certainly more than just two strangers, as they had met many times before. Some encounters much more unpleasant. Though only a fool would not see that they had grown fond of each other, although neither of them would admit it. Its too complicated, they would think. 

They sat together, enjoying the music playing from below. The music was fast-paced, the bugs clapped while hopping around each other in circles. Hornet sat, chin in her hands, a little smile on her face, eyes sparkling at the wonderful chaos happening below.

Lace was sat more lax, hands supporting her behind her back instead. She saw a bug trip over themself, giggling, she turned to Hornet to tell her what she saw. The words died on her lips as her eyes were greeted with the sight of Hornet smiling. It was soft and small and shy, and absolutely adorable. Her pretty face bathed with warm, golden lights. She blinked, she could not recall anytime beforehand where she saw her smile so genuinely. 

She quickly turned her head away, embarrassed that she had stared so long. Her heart fluttered in her chest and her face felt warm. Lace shook her head as if she could get her feelings out of her mind. Hornet oblivious to the whole ordeal. 

Longer still, they watched in comfortable silence. The crowd thinned out, and the loud music softened and slowed. Bugs started to pair up, swaying gently to the music. 

Hornet sighed softly, Lace barely caught it. At that she stood and turned to Hornet, holding out a hand. Hornet turned to look up at her. 

"Dance with me."

Hornet paused for a second, caught by surprise. "Wh-what? Why?" she finally answered in reply. 

She was met with a laugh. "Come on little spider, don't you want to have some fun?" 

"I…don't know how to dance," said Hornet, looking down. 

Lace felt the tinge of sadness in Hornet's voice and saw the frown on her face. She felt the need to see her smile again instead. She crouched down, Hornet turning to her once more, she gently said "Don't worry, I'll show you."

Hornet saw the honesty in her eyes, and she replied with a nod. Lace stood and held out her hand again, this time Hornet reaching for it with no hesitation. Lace pulled her up with ease. They stood in front of each other, Hornet just a tad taller.

"Here," Lace said, taking Hornet's hands. She placed her right hand on her hip, and interlocked her fingers with the other hand. As Lace placed her hand on Hornet's shoulder, she looked up with a smile. Lace is so soft, and…close, Hornet thought. She was very much aware of the warmth in her cheeks, hoping that Lace wouldn't notice. 

Lace didn't acknowledge it verbally, instead she said, "Watch my feet, I'm sure you'll catch on easily," and started to waltz. She slowly stepped from side to side, gliding gracefully on the roof. Hornet stumbled a little at first, trying to catch up. 

Left and right they swayed, turning slowly in a circle. "That's it!" encouraged Lace. Hornet replied with a smile, her heart pounding in her chest. Lace smiled as well, the music picking up pace again. 

They danced across rooftops, jumping from one to the other. Dangerously teetering at times. Bathed in moonlight, twirling around, laughing, not a care in the world. Warmth bubbled in both of their chests. It felt breathtaking and magical. 

But alas, the music ends, their little meeting coming to an end. Their movements slow to a halt, and Lace pulls in Hornet for an embrace. 

Hornet froze, she did not expect this. Lace felt her tense around her arms and quickly lets go. 

"I'm so sorry, I should've asked you first," Lace blanched. 

Hornet blinked, her cheeks tinged pink, stomach fluttering. "I…didn't mind," she said slow and quiet. 

Lace looked at her a small smile on her face, "May I give you a hug, Hornet?" Hornet nodded in reply. 

She slowly wrapped her arms around Hornet's midsection, pulling her into a hug. Hornet wrapped her arms around Lace's neck. Hornet couldn't recall the last time anyone had shown her affection like this. She melted into Lace, soft and warm, she felt safe in her embrace. 

They stay like that for what is probably far too long in the quiet night, only the stars to be their witness. But neither cared. Afraid of what happens after they pull away. Will they forget this night? Chalk it up to happening in the heat of the moment? But nothing lasts forever. Soon they both pulled away, not daring to look at each others eyes.

It was Lace that broke the silence. "I'll see you around then, Hornet," she said, already starting to walk away. 

“See you around, Lace."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while put your head on my shoulder played on loop in my head. This was fun to write, i kinda challenged myself to at least reach 1k words, and it’s exactly 1k words ahaha. Still new to writing fics, any comments are appreciated!


End file.
